Users sometimes use user devices to access a network to perform some task (e.g., place a telephone call, send and/or receive electronic messages (e-mails), access web pages on the internet, etc.). Devices, associated with the network, may communicate with each other to process data associated with performing the task. Communications between the devices, associated with the network, may cause some network devices to become overloaded while other network devices may be under-loaded.